Jane
by Miss Lefroy Black
Summary: Tom está apunto de ser padre por segunda vez y necesita algo con qué entretenerse de mientras. Hasta que descubre un paquete olvidado que le hace recordar algunos asuntos de su pasado.


_**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenece. De ser así, Tom Lefroy estaría ahora mismo en mi cama. :D_

_Dedicado especialmente a **Escristora** quien me inspiró un poco a escribir este pequeño relato._

* * *

**Jane**

* * *

**Dublín, Irlanda. Medianoche del 23 de junio de 1802.**

Aquella situación le inquietaba. A pesar de no ser la primera vez que se encontraba de aquel modo, siempre tendía a ponerse más nervioso de lo normal. Su mujer estaba apunto de dar a luz a su segundo hijo y lo único que podía hacer era mantenerse al margen, tal y como le habían recomendado el médico y la matrona. Dio órdenes a una de las enfermeras de que lo avisaran cuando todo hubiera acabado y se dirigió rumbo a su despacho; a pesar de las horas que eran, no iba a pegar ojo teniendo a su esposa en el estado en el que estaba. Lo mejor sería tener la mente ocupada en otra cosa.

Con paso firme, se encaminó a su destino. Pero antes, pasó por la puerta del pequeño Anthony, que dormitaba ya en su pequeña cama. Entró sigilosamente, sin hacer ruido para no despertar al pequeño. Pronto dejaría de ser el único hijo e iba a ser una dura tarea el convencerle de ello. Aunque, por el momento, parecía llevarlo bien. Era un niño bastante bueno y casi nunca le daban problemas de ningún tipo. Tom sonrió tiernamente, le acarició con suavidad el cabello rizado de su hijo, le dio un pequeño beso y le arropó. Salió antes de interrumpirle su plácido sueño.

Bajó las escaleras hasta el piso inferior, donde se disponía a entrar en su despacho. Justo cuando se encontraba girando el manillar de la puerta, escuchó otro fuerte grito de su esposa proveniente del piso de arriba. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y entró sin pensárselo más en el habitáculo.

Pese a que se suponía que esa era la noche más corta del año, definitivamente iba a ser la más larga para él. Sentía impotencia por no poder hacer nada por calmarle el dolor a su esposa, así que prefirió no pensar en ello. Se paseó un poco por la estancia sin saber qué hacer exactamente. Revisó unos papeles que había en su mesa; no era gran cosa, así que volvió a estar como al principio. Se levantó de su asiento y abrió su licorera. Normalmente no solía beber solo, siempre le parecía ridículo hacerlo, pero en esa ocasión no tuvo más remedio; necesitaba algo para calmarle los nervios. Con Anthony le pasó lo mismo, pero esta vez la cosa se estaba alargando más y solo le quedaba esperar. Se sirvió una copa de whisky escocés, regalo de un amigo de Edimburgo. Regresó a su asiento, apoyó la espalda en el respaldo y cerró los ojos mientras aquel amargo brebaje le ardía en las entrañas lentamente.

Efectivamente, todo aquello había conseguido tranquilizarlo un poco, pero no lo suficiente. Así que, con la excusa de haber probado el regalo de su colega, se propuso a redactar una carta agradeciéndole el presente; hacía mucho que no le veía, así que seguramente se alegraría al recibir noticias de él.

Abrió el primer cajón de su mesa y ahí lo vio.

Hacía aproximadamente un mes recibió aquel paquete. Lo guardó ahí, en aquel cajón, olvidando su existencia hasta ese momento. Ni siquiera sabía quién era el remitente. Lo cogió y, tan sólo con observar los torpes trazos de la caligrafía, supo al instante de quién se podía tratar. El sello del lacrado también le delató. Solamente una persona de Steventon podría mandarle aquello. Soltó una leve carcajada y sonrió de lado.

—Cuánto tiempo sin recibir nada tuyo, viejo amigo—a pesar de no sorprenderle el autor del paquete, lo que sí que le extrañó fue el tamaño de éste. Normalmente no solía enviarle más que cartas breves de apenas una sola hoja, con lo cual, le intrigaba más averiguar de qué se trataba.

Lo desenvolvió con delicadeza y pudo descubrir que se trataba de un libro. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, sin entender nada de aquello. Le desconcertó por completo aquel detalle, puesto que no era muy común ese tipo de cosas en su amigo. En la tapa del ejemplar únicamente ponía el título de éste: "Orgullo y Prejuicio". Tras unos segundos, en los cuales se quedó pensativo, cayó en la cuenta de quién podría ser su autor. Lo abrió de inmediato, encontrando entre las primeras páginas una nota donde rezaba lo siguiente:

_«Estimado amigo Thomas:_

_Lamento mucho mi ausencia absoluta durante todos estos meses, pero me destinaron fuera del país y estuve incomunicado por completo. Espero que aceptes mis disculpas por ello._

_Hace unas semanas que se publicó el primer libro de mi hermana menor, Jane. Me complace ofrecerte un ejemplar como muestra de mi agradecimiento por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Si se entera de que te envié algo así, seré hombre muerto, así que te ruego que guardes total discreción al respecto. Al menos por el momento. Al parecer, quiere mantenerse en el anonimato._

_Espero que este presente sea de tu entero agrado y deseo que lo disfrutes._

_Eliza te manda recuerdos._

_Sin más dilación, me despido por el momento. Manda recuerdos a toda la familia._

_Un cordial saludo de tu amigo_

_**~Henry Austen~**__»_

La sonrisa se amplió en su rostro. Meneó la cabeza, cogiendo de nuevo su copa y tomando otro pequeño sorbo del licor. Sostuvo el libro entre sus manos y lo miró con detenimiento. Se quedó mirando fijamente la portada de cuero, decorado únicamente con las letras del título en medio.

Abrió el libro a continuación y comenzó a leer. Al principio no le estaba convenciendo mucho pero, poco a poco, las palabras le estaban embriagando más que el whisky que llevaba entre las manos.

—Hum... Interesante—murmuró deteniéndose en una de las páginas y se echó a reír—. ¿Por qué me está resultando tan familiar este señor Darcy?—se acomodó un poco más en su asiento y se sirvió una copa más— Me cae bien el señor Darcy. Se nota que tiene una gran personalidad—la sonrisa no desaparecía de su cara a pesar de todo. Se limitaba a asentir y a reír a cada instante. Chasqueó la lengua a modo de desapruebo y negó con la cabeza— ¡Oh, señorita Bennet! Ni se te ocurra hacerle caso al descarado del señor Wickham... —y volvió a echarse a reír como si no hubiese un mañana.

* * *

Continuó leyendo aquellos pasajes con determinación; las palabras pasaban volando frente a sus ojos, haciendo que aquella lectura le penetrara rotundamente a lo largo de unas horas. Tanto fue así, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la hora que era cuando leyó la última página. Cerró el libro y se quedó ensimismado durante unos segundos. Durante esos segundos, le vinieron a la mente los recuerdos que compartió con la escritora y un halo de melancolía le recorrió el cuerpo. Con su sonrisa aún permanente en el rostro, sacudió la cabeza y se mordió levemente el labio inferior. Abrió nuevamente el primer cajón de su escritorio y sacó una hoja de papel. Cogió su mejor pluma y mojó la punta en el tintero, rasgando con suavidad el fino y delicado papel; se disponía a escribirle al remitente del paquete.

De pronto, llamaron a la puerta y la cabeza de la enfermera asomó tras ella.

—Señor Lefroy—dijo sonriente—, su esposa le está esperando.

Tom dejó lo que estaba haciendo y guardó todo en el primer cajón del escritorio. Miró el reloj de cuco que se hallaba en la pared; eran casi las seis de la mañana. Miró entonces hacia la ventana y comprobó que estaban apunto de filtrarse los primeros rayos de luz de la mañana en cuestión de unos pocos minutos. Sin más demora, subió escaleras arriba hasta el piso superior.

* * *

—¡Mira, Tom!—exclamó Mary con una mezcla entre júbilo y cansancio en su voz, al ver a éste entrar en el dormitorio—¡Es una niña!

Tom caminó despacio hasta la cama y se sentó al lado de su esposa. Le sonrió con ternura y depositó un beso en su frente, arrebatándole a la pequeña de entre sus brazos. La meció ligeramente y ésta abrió sus diminutos ojos, que resultaron ser grises, como los de su madre. Le acarició una de sus sonrosadas mejillas con suavidad y se quedó mirándola, eclipsado por la mirada de su pequeña hija.

—¿Cómo la llamaréis?—preguntó repentinamente la enfermera.

Tom se quedó pensativo. Continuaba meciéndola entre sus brazos mientras cientos de nombres pululaban por su mente. Pero sólo había uno que era perfecto para ella. Sólo uno sería el que llevase. Y él sabía cuál era.

—Jane...—murmuró Tom sin apartar la vista de la niña—. Se llamará Jane.

—¡Oh, es perfecto, querido!—intervino Mary con una leve sonrisa— Madre se alegrará saber que le pusimos su nombre.

Mas Tom no pensaba precisamente en la madre de su esposa. Sin saber el motivo, ese nombre le anduvo rondando por la mente durante un largo rato. Una parte de él quiso llamarla así por el motivo aparente, pero sólo él sabría el verdadero motivo. Sólo él sabría que se inspiró en una escritora que, una vez, en algún lugar, le robó el corazón. Corazón que había vuelto a conquistar con aquella novela y con la que sentía que había una parte de él. Y nadie más sabría eso, ya que para el resto del mundo sería simplemente Jane.

* * *

_**NDA**__: A decir verdad, puede que este no fuese el motivo del nombramiento de la primogénita de Tom Lefroy, pero yo prefiero pensar que así fue. Ni siquiera se saben los motivos, pero pienso que más de una persona cree que sus motivos fueron su supuesto romance que tuvo con Jane Austen y que, dentro de lo que cabe, nunca pudo olvidarle [soy un poco ilusa, lo sé, pero no me importa. xD]._

_Cuando Jane Austen comenzó a escribir Orgullo y Prejuicio ya conocía al señor Lefroy, con lo cual, probablemente lo acabase unos años después y me pareció interesante incluirlo en esta historia. La primera vez que se publicó lo hizo con un nombre diferente o anónimamente, no lo recuerdo bien, por eso he hecho alusión de que no había constancia del autor del libro._

_He intentado averiguar el lugar de nacimiento de Jane, pero no había manera de saberlo, así que supuse que podría haber sido en Dublín, ya que su padre estuvo trabajando como juez y demás cosas allí. Pero los datos no son completamente exactos._

_Para terminar, he de añadir que Jane Christmast Lefroy nació el 24 de junio de 1802 y de ahí el motivo por el que hoy suba esta historia. La tenía en mente desde hacía un par de semanas, pero hará cosa de un par de días que la comencé a escribir y pensé que sería un bonito homenaje a la primera hija de Tom Lefroy._

_En fin, no sé cómo me habrá quedado la historia, ya que es la primera vez que escribo sobre este fandom. Así que espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo. Próximamente escribiré otra historia más, pero ya más adelante._

_Cualquier tipo de review será bien recibido._

_Muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima._

_**~Miss Lefroy~**_


End file.
